narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Hisakawa
The first member of the infamous Hisakawa to become a ninja, Kaito prides himself on his Senju heritage. Though a talented young ninja, he is a perfect example of how pride can hinder someone. A participant in the Kirigakure Chunin Exams, Kaito must put his pride behind him if he wants to get through the exams alive. Appearance Many people take not of Kaito's spiky silver hair and deep brown eyes, as these features closely resemble those of Tobirama Senju. The few people still alive that had seen Tobirama say Kaito does indeed resemble the Second Hokage. Kaito is extremely happy when people make this connection, usually prompting him to explain his direct lineage regardless if the individual is interested. Kaito almost always parts his spiky silver hair so his bangs to not obstruct his forehead protector. Kaito keeps the forehead protector in min condition, polishing it every night before bed and repairing even minor damages. The forehead protector always has a glossy shine when Kaito is wearing it withing the village, but the boy has enough sense to dull this shine when on missions as to not advertise his position. Kaito wears a custom made piece of armor over his right shoulder. The scale-like plates protect Kaito's shoulder, while the padding on the inside of the armor and between the plates muffle noise and prevent the armor from clanking together. The armor cost Kaito a large sum of his money to have made for him, but he values the armor greatly and believes it worth every bit of what he paid. The armor is Kaito's tribute to his grandfather, baring the same color as Tobirama's signature samurai style armor. Kaito wears it with pride, even when not in combat. Many see the armor as yet another reason for Kaito to brag about the extremities of his family tree. Kaito's most common top is a sturdy green shirt with the Senju emblem embroidered on the left sleeve, yet again showing pride in his heritage. Kaito wears a pair of dark blue pants, similar to those worn by a majority of the Leaf's ninja. The few alterations Kaito has from the traditional Leaf attire include black wrappings as opposed to the traditional white and the Konohagakure emblem stitched over the left shin. Kaito typically wears traditional combat sandals, though his are green as opposed to dark blue. Kaito wraps black tape around the base of each one of his fingers. Though many question this logic, Kaito claims this helps with camouflage, breaking up the pattern of his hands. Personality Kaito is very proud of his Senju heritage, even if his blood tie to the legendary clan was the result of a supposed affair between Tobirama and his great grandmother. Kaito is not afraid to inform strangers of his connection to the Senju, feeling the name gives him instant credibility, though Kaito claims not to be boastful. Having a connection to what he considers to be the most prominent clan in the history of the ninja world, Kaito sometimes feels himself to be superior to ninja from "lesser clans." However, Kaito has been taught my several of his superiors that one clan is not superior to another by name, and Kaito should not assume himself to be more skillful than an adversary just because he has a little piece of Senju in him. Though his pride is considered by some to be his most prominent weakness, pride is may also be one of his most admirable traits. This is due to the fact that Kaito has shown fierce determination to live up to the Senju name, pushing himself mentally and physically to be the best. Kaito's drive is why Kaito's abilities are where they are, making him a standout at the ninja academy and as a genin. Though none would label Kaito a genius, none would classify him as a fool either. Kaito isn't one to run away from a fight or dodge a challenge, but at the same time he isn't above underhanded tactics. He has been noted for stating "When your outmatched you have two options. You can run and accept you were bested, or cheat like a ninja is supposed to." Kaito was noted for not being extremely social as a child. He was very serious about his training from a rather young age, even seeing the kids game "ninja" as a form of training. This seriousness caused the other children to think of him as no fun. When Kaito entered the academy, this level of intensity and training left Kaito with little room for socializing. Even when Kaito attempted to interact with the other students, he didn't fit into any of the close knit social groups and refused to be a part of the "outcast" group due to his pride. During his time at the academy, Kaito began to feel shunned by his peers. Because of this, he only trained harder, wanting to show up everyone who refused to accept him. Though Kaito displaces most of his anger in his training, he still feels resentment towards those who he feels are not accepting of him. Background The first thing people tend to learn about Kaito is that he can trace his family back to the legendary Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. The story is simple and unconfirmed, leaving many to question its legitimacy, but a select few knew of the supposed affair Tobirama had with a young woman during his time as Hokage. This young woman was supposedly Kaito's great grandmother. This affair resulted in the woman becoming pregnant, but this was not discovered until after the relationship had ended. Both Tobirama and the woman kept quiet about the affair, as they had agreed upon previously. Life went on, and the child, Kaito's grandmother, was born. A few generations afterwards, Kaito himself was born to Tobirama's illegitimate granddaughter. Being the fatherless result of an affair, which his family seemed to have an unwanted reputation for, Kaito was labeled with a series of negative stigma form birth. Because of this, people rarely wanted their children to associate with him. Kaito's clan had become known as the "Bastard Clan" due to to notable amount of instances Hisakawa children were legally classified as such. Kaito's mother did her best to keep Kaito's spirits up, telling him he was the most recent in a long line of fine men, in addition to informing Kaito his grandfather was the great Tobirama Senju. Constantly hearing of his lineage as a child filled him with pride, which has shown to be just as harmful as helpful. Belie''ving he was meant to become a ninja, Kaito joined the ninja academy as soon as he was eligible. His time in the academy wasn't what he had expected. Kaito believed he would be one of many notable ninja to graduate the academy early, but this was not the case. Though Kaito was one of the top of the class in a year full of promising students, he did not surpass all his peers. Kaito had near perfect grades, but even so he never met his own standards. In addition, most other students found his talk of lineage annoying in addition to knowing of the Hisakawa's bad reputation. It wasn't long after Kaito joined the academy that the other students began shunning him, excluding him form social groups and making him feel like an outcast. None of the students dared tease Kaito, as he was one of the most lethal students in the academy at the time. Reinforcing this was his early proficiency in Water Release, which he was more than happy to display to the other students. Abilities Water Release Kaito often claims that he will one day surpass the Second Hokage, his great grandfather Tobirama Senju, as the most powerful Water Release user in history. Many have their doubts about this dream ever becoming reality, but Kaito's skill with Water Release is still hard to ignore. Kaito was able to master the basics of Water Release before he even graduated the academy, but kept this largely a secret from his peers and teachers. When Kaito became a Genin, he surprised his sensei with his ability, already having mastered a variety of C-Rank techniques and even having mastered the fiercely powerful Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. Though Kaito is capable of performing the technique, he requires an external sources of water in order to perform it and the extreme exertion of chakra almost always leaves Kaito completely drained of energy, making it a move of last resort. Kaito often carries up to three scrolls, each containing a Portable Water Field that Kaito uses to supplement his Water Release. Though only a Genin, Kaito's Water Release is something to be wary of, even for higher level ninja. Tobirama's Jutsu Kaito has spent many hours practicing techniques that the Second Hokage had been know to use. Though he is very far off from matching Tobirama's level, Kaito can still perform some notably high level techniques to an effective, although lesser degree. Heavenly Weeping is one such technique, were as Kaito is only capable of launching a single projectile at a time, rather than a devastating volley. Kaito has also learned the Shadow Clone Technique, capable of forming two or three clones at a time. Making anymore clones causes Kaito to exert more chakra than necessary. The most powerful of Tobirama's noted techniques that Kaito possesses would be the devastating Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Though Kaito is capable of performing the technique, it takes him a rather long time to perform the necessary hand seals, requires an existing body of water and usually leave Kaito completely drained. These drawbacks are the same when Kaito attempts to use the Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, though this technique usually leaves Kaito unconscious. Kenjutsu Having learned of Tobirama's use of swords, Kaito almost immediately went looking for a blade of his own. Kaito settled on a Kunai Blade, as the weapon felt familiar due to Kaito's training with regular kunai and was relatively affordable. Kaito carried the weapon on his back in the traditional manner, with the weapon wrapped in bandages. Though not an expert in Kenjutsu by any means, but his constant practice with his Kunai Blade makes him much more dangerous than he would be with a simple kunai. Trivia For his artwork, images of Pain and Yahiko were used to create the hair and get the proper proportions. Quotes